Luna Potter: Daughter of the Huntress
by Hikari Nova
Summary: Artemis blessed Lily {in a Ritual due to a spell from a death eater making her barran} Making Luna {Fem Harry} Artemis's 1st child Demigod or otherwise. {I tend to suck at summary's. HP/PJO Crossover with minor MGLN {one Magical Device} On Hiatis
1. Chapter 1

**Please note this is a cross over between Harry Potter and percy jackson and the olympians with a minor crossover in the form of Luna's {Fem Harry} accidental magic creating Signum's Magical Device** **Laevatein** **after wishing she could have it after seeing it in a discarded copy of the MGLN manga.**

 **P.S: PLease note i do not remember when the PJO series start so please don't flame me about it also Luna instead of being born in the 1980's she's born in the year 2000.**

 **{Line Break and Story Start}**

"Are you sure this'll work Lily-Flower?" James Potter asks his wife as both had put off having children due to the war against voldemort and his followers untill 5 years ago they had found out after having tried for a child that a spell Lily had been hit with by a Death Eater had made her barren and unable to have children, After the news Lily Potter nee Evans had wept for days at the lost of any child she might've had before Albus Dumbledore suggested looking for a fertility ritual one of the very few rituals that was allowed due to the declining pureblood birth rates and she had found one that dated back to ancient greece that asked one of the goddesses to bless the woman the ritual is performed on with a child.

"Yes James i'm sure this ritual calls up one of the greek goddesses to bless the woman the ritual is performed on with a child and from what i've managed to find out the last time this ritual was used was just after the fall of greece to the roman empire" Lily says as she looks over the ritual circle matched the scroll the ritual was drawn in bbefore she began the chant to invoke the riutal.

 **{Line Break}  
** Artemis goddess of the hunt, wild animals, wilderness, childbirth, virginity and protector of young girls watched her hunters as they moved around the camp they had set up having finished a hunt earilier that evening before the long forgotten feeling of a fertility ritual being envoked hit her causing her to start slightly having no expected to feel it so long after the fall of ancient greece to the romans and not feeling any of the other goddesses anwsering it she sighed.

"My Lady?" Zoe Nightshade asks as she hears Artemis sigh.

"It's nothing Zoe I just need to leave to take care of something so keep the girls in line" Artemis says before she flashes away not knoting that the reason she had been felt out first by the ritual was that Lily had changed two small set of runes in the Ritual changing it from not just fertility but to grant her a demi-god child with the goddess she called up with the second set of runes she had inadvertantly changed focused the ritual onto Artemis so when Artemis returned hours later having completed the ritual she was ignorant that she would be having her 1st and only demi-god child with the woman she helped from hecates little world of magic users.

 **{Line Break}**

 **8 Years Later**

If any of the Olmympians or Hunters of Artemis had been in southern england they would swear that a mini dark red (the color of blood) haired version of Artemis was hunting for her lunch having ran away form the Dursley's when she was 7, Her parents having been killed when she was 15 months old and for years they had abused her mentally and emotionally oh sure they never hit her but the mental put downs and being called a worthless freak almost hourly hurt more then any beating would've and it wasn't untill she was 5 and had managed to read with great difficulty what she had herd being called a manga from a older student who threw it away after he was finished, It took her 6 months to read it without stopping every few words and on her 6th birthday she re-read the small collection of magical girl lyrical nanoha manga she had managed to get from the rubbish bin when the older students threw them away after reading them, She wasn't sure why they threw them away but she guessed they was like Dudley spoiled any got what ever they wanted and it was on her 6th birthday that things changed, As for when she had put her small MGLN manga collection away and was going to sleep she wished with all her heart that she had magic and a Magical Device like Signum did and unkown to her as she slept a glow appeared around her as her magic worked on making a copy of Signums Device Laevatein before it changed her Magical Core to resemble that of a Linker Core as her magic while still able to be used with a wand was now more alligned to Ancient Belkan magic.

Waking up to Laevatein had been a great suprise to the young girl along with learning magic was real atleast the type she had read in the manga and while she hated it at first her lessons with Laevatein to not only use magic but the science behind it she evntually began to like it but it wasn't untill she was 7 years old and her uncle tried to hurt her that she reacted by bringing Laevatein out of it's Standby form and into it's Schwertform or Sword Form that she knew she had to leave and she did so and since then she's lived off of hunting and when needed she would steal clothes and supplies needed to survive in the wildness on her own with only Laevatein to keep her company but it also has had the side effect of her becoming more then willing to pull Laevatein in it's Schwertform around others should she think of them as enemies or hiding something from her.

 **{Line Break}**

 **Before i post the next chapter or reveal her barrier jacket deisgn i'll need a prophecy for CHB to send out a group of campers to get Luna who'll be age 10 by then and it CAN'T be percy as the next chapter'll happen along side of SoM so expect Magical Girl {Luna} vs CHB demigods**

 **Edit 7/9/2015: Fixed some errors i noted after going over this chapter to make sure my Dyslexia didn't cause any major erros...oddly enough i found afew that no one reviewed about...odd normally i gets a review on any of my spelling errors**


	2. Chapter 2

The Olympions had gathered to watch the quest to save talia's tree for some like Ares it was to see battles that would happen as the demi-gods had to venture into the sea of monsters for the golden fleece for others to see if the demi-gods on the quest would manage to save Talia's tree and shore up the barrier that kept Camp Half-Blood and their children in it safe, for Artemis tho who would rather be with her hunters and hunting down monsters it was annoying as only she,Hera and Hestia who was tending her Hearth{SP?} in the middle of the throne room{1} didn't have children so it was with a sigh that she watched the demi-gods leave Circe's island and was about to go sit next to her aunt Hestia when her twin brother Apollo started to speak in a tone he used for Prophecies.

"The child of the blessed flower by the moon, Sired by the laughing buck should have been raised by the silly grim and wise wolf, But the meek rat and meddling bumblebee kept moon child away, The child shall be given a year of love, Six years of hate torment And hurt, three years of independent, At ten years she must be found before she is found by the bumblebee, Fore if the bumblebee finds her all shall be lost for Hecates blessed"{2}

Apollo blinked as the gods and goddess's stared at him before looking at Artemis who looked confused before she remembered the hecate blessed couple who had summoned her for a fertility blessing due to the woman having been barran and unable to have a child and blushed slightly while saying "I might've been summoned with an old fertility ritual to blessed a British woman that wanted a child from Hecates little world" before zues sent out the order for a quest to England to retrive the child of the woman Artemis blessed.

 **{Line Break}**

 **July 2nd:Luna Age 10**

Luna watched the deer she was stalking having used Laevatein's flight spell to the southern part of england partly for training with the flight spell but mostly due to weird stick weilding dressed as middle age rejects had almost found her multiple times and it was only thanks to Laevateins scan that she had found out that they was mages weak E and D rank mages but they was older then her and more then likely knew more spells as besides the few she had as she had to work out how to craft and replicate spells like the flight one it was odd seeing as her Laevatien had data on Ancient Belka including both the language and writen systems along with how to fight with it's 3 different weapon forms but it had orginally had no spells in it's spell library.

Luna was never happier that she had raided that fancy looking cabin 5 months ago as she had found a crate filled with bottles of water and that had been a life saver as the weird middle ages reject mages have been really hounding her making her wonder if the cabin might've belong to one of them but shruged it off and focused{SP?} on the deer before a twig snapping fightened the deer off and Luna to spin and aim towards the sound really hopping{SP?} that it wasn't the middle age rejects again.

"I'm telling you Sarah for the last time to stop complaining Lord Apollo said she was spotted{SP?} in this area before we left Camp Half-Blood and Lady Artemis is also interested in her due to her blessing the girls mother to be able to conceive{SP?} her and with Lady Artemis's blessing the child would be a girl no matter what" a young teenaged male voice says only to stop as a arrow made of energy almost hits him.

"That's close enough boy now you and who's with you will tell me what do you want with me and why the heck you're talking about the greek gods as if they're real?" Luna says from where she stood on a tree branch having oddly enough mimic'ed the hunter of Artemis look only it was a mix of Silver with Red sleeves instead of just silver.

"Whoa girl rocken the Hunter of Artemis look" The girl who she notes must be sarah as it was only her the blonde male and...was that a Satyr...yup the goat legs clearly seen ment he was a satyr.

"William black son of Athena this is Sarah White Daughter of Apollo and he's thomas or tom for short a Satyr and we're here to bring you to Camp Half-Blood" William says while Luna smirks and jumps down from the tree.

"You want me to come with you to some camp eh? well at least you aint any of the middle ages rejects that seem to be chasing after me so I'll tell you what you 3 beat me or impress me enough in battle and I'll come with you" Luna says and smirks when they nodded their agreement before saying "Laevatien Schwertform" causing her Device to switch out of it bow form and into it's sword form. **{Please note that this is my 1st attempt at a battle scene}**

Willian drew a click pen that turned into a Celestial bronze sword while Sarah a hair clip from her hair that became a bow with arrows and the satyr Thomas got out his pan pipes, all was still untill a leaf blew between Luna and the 2 demi-gods and lone Satyr from Camp Half-Blood singaling the start of the battel Thomas and Sarah backing up out of the way while Willian and Luna's blades clashed as the greek trained swordsman and the Ancient Belkian trained swordswoman she would have to dodge a arrow or 2 from Sarah's bow or different plants from nature based spells from Thomas's pan pipes but it all added up as even with surviving{SP?} on her own for 3 years on her own and not having been in actualy combat or spars she was getting minor cuts but that was not saying Willian got off easy as what she lacked in actual combat skills against an opponent she made up in her speed and quick thinking as Willian had half as many cuts that Luna had but in the end it came down to Luna doging an arrow from Sarah a tree root from Thomas and Willian managing to knock Laevatien out of Luna's hand that finished the battle with Luna losing mostly due to her not being used to actually fighting someone. **{I hope you all enjoyed my 1st battle attemp}**

Luna sighed as she picked Laevatien up and looked at the 3 that had beaten her saying "I guess i got cocky didn't I at challanging{SP?} you 3 to a battle against me" while sarah started to treat both Luna's and Willian's cuts.

"Yeah but that's fine I guess you've never faced anyone before today right?" William asks causing Luna to nod her head while having Laevatien go into it's stand-by mode before she left with the 2 demi-gods and satyr not knowing that had they stayed there for 5 more minnutes they would've been found by a group of witchs and wizards led by Albus Dumbledor{SP?3} who was very upset at his pawn not being with her aunt and uncle where she should be after all it was for the 'greater good' Luna Potter be a meek girl who would look up to him and do as he says.

 **{Line Break}**

 **{1} I got the location correct right? cause i can't really remmeber where it was located ^^'**

 **{2}I would like to thank** ali5jazi5 **for the prophecy.**

 **{3} I really can't see Albus 'Dumb-as-a-door" as anything but a manipulator as everything in cannon reaks of him manipulating harry so i never cared to really remember how his last name is spelt.**


	3. Chapter 3

"So...What's with the talking weapon?" the girl Sarah if she remmebered correctly asks as more then likely to Sarah and the other 2 the fact that it went from bow to sword and then after the fight she turned it into a necklace that was now hung around neck was amazing and likely not used to the fact her weapon talks or has multiple forms.

"That would be Laevatien my Armed Device that i think was created by my magic for me" Luna says with a happy smile as she fingers her AD in it's stand-by mode before looking over at William and stating in a cool is somewhat cold voice "Be thankfull you had Sarah with you boy as without her you wold have failed and lost in our fight."

"You are a sure in for the Hunters of Artemis with your man hating attitude" Willian says as Luna just folds her arms and huffs while mutting under her breath about men being untrust worthy and not as good as girls are all the while proving to the 2 demi-gods and 1 satyr that yes Luna will more then likely join up with Artemis and her Hunters.

 **{Line Break}  
** The trip to glasglow airport was un-eventful other then a monster attacking them and Luna showing them Laevatien's Schlangeform or Snake Form and dealing with it as due to the magical nature of the weapon allowing it to hurt and kill monsters just not as fast as Celestial Bronze or other such metals and it was only her stating her weapon had a safe mode that didn't kill living beings but still could damnage what she hit that they felt at ease kowing she wouldn't kill the mortal humans not knowing that she would turn that saftey mesure off when it came to the stick waving middle ages clothed rejects that had been hounding her.

 **{Line Break}**

'Annoying boy can't seem to shut up about this camp of their' Luna says within in her mind having turned out the male and satyr halfway over the atlantic and now they was in a van owned by the camp unaware that the gods and goddesses of Olympus was watching and examining her.

 **{Olympus}**

"She feels to strongly for just a child born through your blessing Artemis" Hera states while Athena was looking through a old greek magic book made by the ancient greek wizards and witch's before stopping and looking up at Artemis.

"Artemis tell me what one out of the 2 of these ritual circles in the book was used to summon you for your blessing?" Athena asks while Artemis stands and goes over to her half sister's side and looking over the 2 ritual circles before pointing to the 2nd one.

"The 2nd circle is the one that was used for the ritual wh do you ask?" Artemis asks catching the attentsion of the others in the Olympian throne room.

"I see then I guess I know why you feel a stronger feel with the child then a normal child that was born from a blessing" Athena says while getting a "go on" comment from Hera beofre Zeus could say anything and a nod from Athena.

"It seems Artemis that the mortals when they used the summoning chant for a fertility ritual the circle they used was close enough that they and yourself wouldn't have noticed the minor differances so all i'm going to say Artemis is this" Athena pauses for dramatic effect as Artemis and the others seem to lean in slightly for the news "Congradulations Artemis on having a Demi-God child without breaking your vows" Athena says happily causing the gods and goddesses to freeze up at that news, while Artemis seems to have fainted in her throne having sat back down during Athena's little explination the 1st to come out of their shock was Hera who for once didn't hate a demi-god that was heading to the camp as they had been born to a married couple who despite not knowing that they had messed up with a minor detail in the ritual the child was ment to be born out of marriage and not unfaithfullness and the fact her step-daughter Artemis had only ment to help them have a child helped alot and one by one the different gods and goddesses had their own thoughts, though the loudest was Apollo who started mmoaning about Artemis's man hating ways being genetic and passed down to her children having watched Artemis's daughter act like her mother Artemis when dealing with the son of Athena.

 **{Half-Blood Hill}**

Luna looked up the hill at the tree on top of the hill that seemed to have something golden wraped around it once again turning out William who was talking about the quest for the golden fleece being sucsessful while Chiron and afew of other demi-gods from the camp waited next to the tree as William ran up to Chiron saying "She's here Chiron but i doubt it'll be for long as she really seems to have the attitude of a Hunter of Artemis right down to her man hating and the way she dresses and her name's Luna Potter" how ever before Chiron could respond Luna crossed over the boundry to the camp and the Symbol of Artemis appeared over her head claiming her causing everyone around her to freeze before kneeling if abit numbly.

Chiron gulped at seeing who claimed Luna before shakily saying "All Hail Luna Potter Daugheter of Artemis goddess of the hunt, wild animals, wilderness, childbirth, virginity and protector of young girls" all the while wondering how long it'll take Artemis and her hunters to get from where they was hunting to the camp if only to get Artemis's daughter Luna to join if what William said was true but for now he settled with showing Luna to cabin 8 Artemis's cabin.

 **{Line Break}  
I hope everyone enjoys this chapter as i couldn't really think up much for it as i'm trying to decid if the next chapter should be during the battle for olympus or if i should have Luna get a quest from Hades to hunt down Riddle's hocrux's that will last from just after the titans curse to ending at the graveyard at the end of the TWT.**


	4. Chapter 4

Luna stared at the son of Poseidon as he talked about the war god daughters quest he all but hi-jacked and coughed loudly getting everyones attentsion.

"Let me get this straight boy." her tone of voice causing all the males in hearing range to flinch at it's coldness at the word boy. "You basicly forced yourself into the daughter of wars quest all because you wanted to use it to find a Satyr that the daughter of war could've done if you asked her to and now you're trying to say that the quest only got done because of you someone who shouldn't have even been on the quest in the first place is that what i'm hearing?"* Luna says as her hand goes to Laevatein's Stand-By form.

"Well...err if you put it that way...it does kinda sound bad" Percy the son of Poseidon says uneasily feeling like a jerk now with how Luna had worded his being apart of the quest.

"Typical male not thinking about anyone but themselves" Luna sneers at him before turning and heading away from the group of campers and back to Cabin 8 before she was more tempted to use Laevatein on a foolish male.

 **{Line Break}**

Zoe Nightshade looked at her lady as she seemed to pace something clearly on her mind and she was about to ask if everything was alright when her Lady Artemis stopped pacing and looked at Zoe.

"Zoe my friend gather the hunters and ake down the camp we are going to Camp Half-Blood" Artemis says getting a start out of Zoe.

"May I ask why we are heading to Chiron's camp M'Lday?" Zoe asks getting a smile from Artemis.

"There is a new Demi-Goddess that recently made it there that I wish to join the hunt Zoe" Artemis says simply but the smile on her face never leaving in fact it seemed to widen and with that Zoe left after being dismissed by Artemis as it seemed that someone had caught her lady's interest and she could only wonder who it was.

 **{Line Break}**

 **{Hogwarts: Headmaster Officer}**

Albus Dumbledore was mad all his plans surrounding the potter girl was falling apart as the goblins wouldn't let him have access to any of the Potter vaults until the Potter girl visited them herself to prove she was in good health, not only that but his spots as supreme mugwump of the ICW and chief Warlock of the Wizengamot was at risk of going to someone else! how was he supposed to lead them if he didn't hold those spots? it was for the Great Good after so why didn't everyone understand that? He was both lucky and unlucky that the Blood wards around the Potter girls muggle aunts house failed or else he would be facing time in Azkaban for using use dark not to mention illegal blood wards, he barely had enough time to remove of the compulsions and other such charms from the area to make the Dursley's hate and mistreat the girl and the muggles ignore the Potter girls mistreatment.

"Where did that blasted girl go doesn't she know she's messing with the Great Good!" Dumbledore rants with the thought of 'The Great Good for me the next Merlin that is' all the while Fawkes trilled sadly on his perch in the corner of the Headmasters office.

 **{Line Break}**

Luna looked away from the target she had been using at the archery range where she had been working on improving her aim with Laevatine's Bogenform or Bow Form and smiled as she had decreased the time between each of her arrow spells forming by half a second before Laevatine went back into it's stand-by form as she walked towards her mothers cabin that for the past week had been her home.

Luna blinked when she saw a group of girls wearing Silver jackets before she tilted her head muttering "Must be mothers hunters" before she started to grin and walk towards them wondering what they was doing at camp having herd from the other campers that her mother Artemis rarely brought her hunters to Camp Half-Blood.

Zoe Nightshade Lieutenant of Artemis's hunters was the first to spot Luna causing her to blink and then look at her Lady Artemis and then back at Luna before she wondered out loud "Why am I seeing 2 of Lady Artemis?" causing the other hunters and Artemis to look towards Luna and the hunters to blink while Artemis walked towards Luna smiling before she turned to her hunters.

"Hunters I would like to introduce the reason we've come to Camp Half-Blood is to introduce you all to my daughter Luna" Artemis says causing her hunters to imitate a gold fish with more then a few fainting all the while both mother and daughter shared a look of amusement at the hunters reaction before Luna asks "Mother may I join the hunters? I would stay here but there are to many" here Luna glares at the males watching "Males here for my liking" getting a faint smile from Zoe who was both happy and shocked that her Lady Artemis has a child.

 **{Line Break}**

 **890 words for this chapter mainly because the heat wave and constant high tempts make it hard to focus also I might be making a new HP fic or 2 while I work out the possible ways of taking my other fics and a few fics that's on my pending re-write list, so have a good day everyone and I hope you enjoying your summer or to any readers in the southern hemisphere a wonderful winter.**


	5. AN

sorry about the wait but I've got a lot of different ideas in my head so I haven't been able to focus on one that easily so I got a poll up with my top 3 basic ideas


	6. Re-Write up

p style="text-align: center;"strongI got a Re-write up for this and it's on my profile the name is Daughter of the Huntress Re-Write but please note that unlike this version the re-write is a multi-crossover with the main focus being HP/PJO/strong/p 


End file.
